


Problems in Tying

by fuxked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tie Swap, angst if you squint really hard, switching ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxked/pseuds/fuxked
Summary: "Well, considering I switched our ties on purpose, I'd hardly say you're going to make me do anything I don't already want to.""You what?"Or the classic tie swap one shot nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my top five favorite Drarry tropes. 
> 
> I'm still very new to writing, so I apologize if it's a bit rough around the edges.
> 
> enjoy xx

Running late was never a good thing if your name was Harry Potter. 

"If you don't hurry up we're going to miss Potions."

"We're already late, Draco, a few more minutes isn't going to matter."

"Unlike you, some of us happen to value having a decent education," Draco said as he was quickly working on tying Harry's tie after quickly doing his own.

Getting dressed in a small broom closet wasn't as easy as they made it out to be in all the muggle movies Harry had watched as a kid. It proved to be even harder when you weren't alone. 

They'd been sneaking around for months now and one would think that they'd have gotten this little dance perfect by now. Sneak in for a quick snog, exchange blowjobs (or more if they had the time), get dressed, and go back to class. Yet they always seem to do more talking than dressing in these moments. Which should say something about how their relationship is quickly developing, Harry thought, hurriedly pulling up his trousers. 

It started off as simply a way to blow off stream. Neither of them were particularly fond of using their fists and getting bruises. So they found something equally as reliving but far more pleasurable. A few quick snogs after a punch or two quickly became finding empty classrooms where they could discover each inch of the other's body.

It wasn't all physically either, at least not anymore. At some point they began to start talking. Never in view of others, but privately, where they didn't need to put up a front. Harry might even go as far as to call them friends if he didn't think Draco would fly off the rails. With the addition of all the sex they were having, Harry might even (he really wants to) call it more than friendship.

"Just because you're a pompous git doesn't mean we all are, Malfoy."

"Oh, were back to last names now, Potter?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow with an amused smirk. 

"Only when you're being ridiculous."

After the first month or two, one of them (Draco, though he'd never admit it) had pulled the first name card. It was in the middle of a snog and Draco tried to reason that it didn't count. Harry had refused to let it go. He only called Draco by his first name and wouldn't respond to anything but his own.

Once they were done dressing they (separately) made their way to potions. Harry waited a few more minutes outside the classroom as they couldn't walk in together. Harry had wished that they could at least show off a new round friendship between the two of them. They were less violent and to an outsider probably didn't appear much as the butter enemies they used to be. That however didn't mean that they could express friendship, if that's what they even were. Harry understood why they couldn't. They were on opposite sides of the upcoming war. 

Maybe the war was why they were both being so reckless about this. They both didn't have much to lose anymore. Why not get some pleasure while they still had the chance? Neither of them were certain of what the outcome of the war would be. They didn't know if they would ever have the chance to do anything like this ever again. 

Harry quickly pulled himself away from his thoughts and strode into the potions room. Fortunately, it was a note taking day so he didn't have to worry about brewing anything.

"10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's inability to make it to class on time."

Harry sat down and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and ink before Snape could take away any more points. He wasn't taking notes, rather just doodling over the parchment he'd later use to write down things for quidditch. 

They had double potions, which never failed to make the class seen like it was dragging on forever. He began to let his thoughts drift again. He wondered what it would be like if he and Draco were to have been friends from the beginning. If he hasn't come off so strong in the side shop maybe Harry would've liked him. Would've been friends with him. He wondered if they'd still be in the same situation. If they'd still be sneaking around. If they'd still be in different sides of the war. Harry   
had mainly only ended up in Gryffindor because he hadn't wanted to be in the same house as Draco. Would that have changed if he and Draco had become friends in the robe shop? 

He started to think about all the what ifs. What would have happens if he hadn't fought with the hat and became a Slytherin. Would Snape still hate him if Harry were in his house? Would he still be friends with Hermione and the Weasleys? Harry loved being in Gryffindor but he couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like to have been in Slytherin.

He and Draco would share a dorm, no doubt along with Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. Would he have become friends with them as well? They'd all wake up together, go to meals together, and sit in classes together. Maybe they'd even spend their free periods together. They wouldn't need to sneak around if they shared a dorm. It'd be much to easy to sneak into the other's bed and cast a few charms. He'd know, he's seen Seamus and Dean do it way too many times. 

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up to see Snape standing directly infront of him, arms crossed and a sneer on his dace. "May I presume that the Slyrherin tie around your neck may be the reason you are unable to concentrate in my class?"

Harry was confused. Very confused. He wasn't wearing a Slytherin tie. He was wearing his Gryffindor tie, as he did everyday. 

A quick look down, however, told him he was not wearing his Gryffindor tie. He was wearing a Slytherin tie. 

If Harry was wearing a Slyrherin tie then it must be Draco's. And if he was wearing Draco's tie that meant that Draco had to be wearing his. He quickly snapped his head in Draco's direction on the other side of the room. 

Draco was wearing his tie. 

His Gryffindor tie. 

They were very much not alone right now and there wasn't a way to convince everyone that they were wearing each other's house ties for absolutely no reason. 

"May I also presume it's the same reason that Mr. Malfoy seems to be wearing a Gryffindor tie?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised in disgust, his sneer deepening. "I suggest the two of you go into the corridor and fix yourselves before anymo really questions are raised."

Harry quickly stood up and started making his way out of the room. He didn't even care if Draco was following or not, he just wanted to get out of that room and away from questioning eyes.

He didn't stop when he got out of the room. He kept walking, up flights of stairs and through hallway after hallway. He wasn't worried about his things as he knew Ron or Hermione would get them back to him eventually. He didn't stop walking until he was infront of the room of requirement.

"Potter, why in Merlin's name are we up here starring at a wall?"

"You didn't have to follow me," Harry muttered as he started pacing in front of the wall, thinking of a place he and Draco could talk.

Without waiting for Draco since he knew the other boy would follow him he walked inside the room and sat down on the couch the room provided for them.

He could feel Draco sit down neck to him. He was close enough that Harry could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. He kept his hands to himself and they say in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were their quiet breathing.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked with his hands folded on his lap, not looking at Draco.

"What do you mean?" 

He could hear the confusion in Draco's voice as clear as day.

"We switched ties and now people obviously know that something's up between us. So," Harry took in a deep breath trying to prepare himself for anything Draco could say. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked back. Harry finally looked up at him. His eyes weren't giving away any of what he was feeling right now. "It's your decision as much as it is mine."

"You have more at stake. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"Well, considering I switched our ties on purpose, I'd hardly say you're going to make me do anything I don't already want to."

Harry paused for a minute at this. It took him a minute to fully realize what Draco had said. He'd switched their ties on purpose? 

"You what?" Harry asked, still not quite sure he believed what he was hearing. "Why?"

"I was tired of the sneaking around. You didn't seem very inclined to stop it. So, I had to take matters into my own hands," Draco said, looking away from Harry for a second. "You know, it's not very good manners to hide your boyfriend in broom closets and empty classrooms."

"Boyfriend? Who said anything about boyfriends?"

If he wasn't confused before he definitely was now. Was this a joke? He was positive he had at least three months until April. Why did Draco think he was Harry's boyfriend?

"Well what else would you call what we are?"

"Reluctant friends with benefits?" Harry wasn't sure where this conversation was going but he could tell he probably wasn't making the situation any better.

He had been wanting to be something more with Draco for a while now. The fact that the opportunity was actually presenting itself was a little bit daunting if he was honest. 

"Oh," Draco said reaching up to start loosening the tie around his neck, "Then I guess I'll be giving this back and I'll be out of your way."

Harry, almost viciously, reached his own hands up to capture Draco's wrists. Harry ignored the confused look Draco was sending him and instead slid his hands up a bit further so they were positioned on top of Draco's own. He slowly started to pull their hands away from the tie. When he had their hands moved into the safety of his lap he repositioned them so that their finger interlaced. 

"Just because that's what I'd call us doesn't mean that's what I want us to be," Harry strokedhis thumbs over the back of Draco's hands. He refused to look up at him as he was sure if he did he'd lose any confidence he had.

"Then what do you want us to be?" 

He could hear the slight tremor in Draco's voice. He dared a quick peek up at the boy and found himself being sucked into the sight. His breath caught in his throat and we wanted to commit the image to memory for the rest of his life. Draco's eyes were damp and his brows furrowed, his lips were alternating from being slightly parted and bitten mercilessly.

"Boyfriends sounds nice." Harry felt his hands being squeezed a little tighter and the shakey smile he received was worth it all.

And if the boys didn't switch ties for the rest of the day, nobody said a word.


End file.
